


Spider

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Fight or Die, Forced to fight, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Protective Clint Barton, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Loki kidnaps Spiderman for his own purposes.





	1. Long night

The fighting had been relentless. Spiderman went from one emergency to the next. It seemed like every supervillian in New York was visiting Queens. First he had to fight some petty criminals then it went to each of the sinister six individually. After he had them all wrapped up for the police to pick up a group of doombots emerged onto the street. This finally brought the Avengers to come to his aid. The fight lasted forever. At the end, all of the robots were destroyed with no signs of their maker. The heroes went their separate ways and the young man just wanted to get a few hours of sleep before class the next day. He was swinging home when his spider sense went off once more. 

“What now?” He moaned as he let go of his web and dropped away from the danger. A dagger went above his head. What he didn't realize until his spider sense went into overtime that he dropped right into a portal that had opened beneath him. 

He landed in a field. A very normal field with grass, the sun high above and ginormous buffalo like things with huge horns chewing on the ...trees? Okay, not Earth. Great. He jumped up and readied himself for whatever was happening next. 

Nothing. That is what happened. He was so tired. He tried to look around but there was nothing there. He found himself nodding off. There were some berries nearby but he knew better then to eat strange fruit. He was so hungry.

He walked around but didn't want to go too far. He had no idea where he was. There were no paths, no signs of intelligent life. He sat down after a while. His spider sense was a dull ache in the back of his head but he had no idea what to even look for. Eventually he fell asleep.


	2. Plant Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is stuck.

Peter woke up very soon later to his spider sense going ballistic. He pulled as hard as he could but he could not move. The roots of whatever plant that held him tight was stronger then even his strength. They wrapped around his entire body. Even kept him from screaming. 

A chuckle could be heard to his left. Peter couldn't even turn his head to look. This is when he realized that his mask had been removed. More fighting made him realize that he could feel the plant all over. His costume was gone. Crap.

“In a bit of a pickle?” The voice asked as he came into view.

Loki!

Peter struggled even harder. He pulled with his whole body, the plant budged a bit but did not let go. 

The god of mischief bent down next to the teenager. He took out a strange quill and a knife. The plants let up enough to let Peter’s left hand out so that Loki could prick his pointer finger. He used the quill and it sucked up an alarming amount of blood. The wizard started to chant. This did not help Peter’s nerves.

The quill was brought to young man's forehead first. An intricate ancient Norse rune was drawn there while Loki continued to chant. Peter felt himself relaxing. The runes were continued down the left side of his face and onto his shoulder. The plant released him as the god continued. Peter found himself not wanted to fight anymore. His spider sense was screaming at him but he just didn’t care. The runes were written down his arm and torso. They eventually went all of the way down his left side onto his toes.

As each stroke and chant occurred, the young man found himself sinking deeper into oblivion.


	3. His absense noticed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone realizes that he is gone.

The Avengers were in their complex training when their handler from SHIELD stopped by. Williams did a good job but she was no Coulson. They tolerated her at best. When she entered the room, no one stopped what they were doing. Hawkeye might of even ‘accidentally’ sent an arrow towards her. She flinched but didn’t leave. 

Eventually the team stopped and went to see what she wanted.

“Have you heard of the vigilante named Spiderman?”

Everyone nodded their assent. Ironman stepped towards her, “What is this about?”

“SHIELD is concerned. We’ve been trying to track him for a while now and he has always alluded us but this is the longest we have ever gone without a sighting.”

Ironman went off muttering something into his helmet. He started arguing with FRIDAY. After a few minutes he came back.

The face plate came up from his armor. Stark looked very concerned. “He’s not answering his phone and FRIDAY says that he hasn’t been to sch... Work in weeks.”

Williams frowned. Of course Stark has access to the man that they have been trying to hunt down for years. 

They spread out, each using their individual resources and talents to look for the hero but no one could find him.


	4. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't May miss him?

May answered the door. Tony Stark was on the other side. Why would he be visiting her?

“Where is Peter?” Tony asked before the door was even fully opened.

“Who?” May asked. 

“Your nephew?”

May took a step back. Memories came flooding back in. Oh, my God! How could she forget? He was all she had in life! 

Tony caught her before she hit the floor. He helped her to a chair as the faint feeling continued for a bit. 

“There was a man. Long black hair. He was a date I found online. We went out for drinks and all. I went home and couldn’t remember much about him. I thought that maybe he was just boring but I forgot Peter too! What happened?”

“I’m not sure but I’ll help you find the answers.”


	5. Prepare for a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider answers a summons from his Lord.

The Lord wanted his attention. He stood up and immediately went to the throne room in the castle. The young man was wearing just a pair of black pants with a spider motif down the left leg. There were runes painted in crimson down the entire left side of his body. No amount of washing would remove the marks. His hair was growing longer but could not be tied back yet. He spent his days practicing with the guards to hone his skills. A few of them had died during their sparing but the Lord wished him to find his true potential and that is what it took.

The Lord sat comfortably upon the throne. He twirled his staff about looking bored. He was talking to one of his advisors about a problem. Seemed his brother was bothered by something and was demanding his attention on Midguard. The young man strode towards the throne, stopping a few feet before it and knelt down.

“Spider,” the Lord addressed the lowly slave. “You are going to accompany me to a meeting. You are not to say anything without permission.”

The Spider nodded in agreement. He left to prepare the things needed for the journey. He has managed to hide himself from Heimdel so he could not travel the normal way. Without the use of the rainbow bridge they had to use back roads and portals to get from world to world and it would take a while. Once the path was set he could create a direct portal to get home but it took a while to set up.


	6. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight for who gets to keep Spiderman

It had been months since anyone had heard of the hero, Spiderman. A little over a full year. Finally Thor got word from Heimdel that the young man had been found. Thor immediately went to find his brother. It took a few more weeks but finally a meeting took place. They chose the neutral ground of Midguard and met in a field far away from any city in the state of New York. 

All of the Avengers and some friends were standing at one end of the field. Behind them was a contingent of SHIELD personnel waiting for the word to move into action. They were angry. One of their own had been taken.

A flash of green light and Loki came out with his own army. At his side stood his newest slave. Spider proudly walked three steps behind and one to the right of his master. At the sight of their friend, everyone on the other side of the field shifted. It took a signal from Captain America to keep them from just attacking. 

Thor and Loki met in the middle. 

“Give us back the Man of Spiders!” Thor demanded.

Loki looked at him for a moment. Then he tilted his head and smirked. “Spider!”

“Yes, my Lord?” The slave answered promptly. The others blinked at the title.

“Do you wish to return to your friends?”

“I have no friends,” He answered with very little emotion.

“Do you wish to join the people of Midgaurd?”

The Spider was confused. Why would he want to stay here? Away from his Lord? “No,” came his simple answer.

“He wants to stay with me,” Loki informed his brother.

“What curse do you have upon this man?”

“Curse?,” The god answered. “There is no curse here. I only freed him.”

“Freed him from what?” Thor was getting angry. He kept changing the grip of his hammer.

“Why, from himself of course.”

“Give him back!” Thor screamed.

“No,” Loki said simply.

Chaos erupted. The two side flung themselves into battle. It started with Thor bringing his hammer around and down upon his brother. Before it got halfway there it was stopped by the crossed arms of the Spider. He threw his arms up, tossing the hammer back. Thor found himself having to recover his footing before he could attack again. By this time the Spider threw a punch that flew him back upon the field.

The others jumped forward. Loki’s soldiers were from various worlds, all having nowhere else to go. They fought like men who had nothing left to lose because they didn’t. Some where fast, some where strong but they all were fierce. Even the weakest among them was able to weave himself between the fighters on the battlefield poking at knees and thighs causing harm to his opponents. 

A giant boulder... Man? threw his arms at Captain America. The shield came up and protected the human but it took a lot of muscle to keep from getting crushed. The alien brought his arms up to bring them down again and the captain took this chance to ram his shield into the creatures stomach. He took a step back. Antman had noticed what was going on and had crouched down behind the boulderman, tripping him. He fell back and hit the ground hard. The captain jumped up and smashed his shield into the aliens head. One down. A lot more to go.

Hawkeye and Hawkeye were up in trees picking off Loki’s soldiers whenever they got a clear shot. They were able to take out about a tenth of the opposition before an elephant looking guy ran into Kate’s tree. She was able to hold on as Clint shot the guy but had to switch trees before she could fire another arrow.

Ironman, Warmachine, the Human Torch and many others were fighting from the air. Loki had a whole contingent of flying soldiers. A few were on machines but most had flight abilities of their own. Everyone was caught up in a fight and had little to no time to check on each other.

At one point, Spiderman webbed himself to one of Loki’s flyers and flipped over the crowd in a well practiced maneuver. He landed in Clint’s tree. Hawkeye didn’t know what to do. This was his friend. He tried to grab the lost hero but got grabbed instead. Before anyone realized what was happening, Loki’s slave had webbed the archer into a neat package and was carrying him back towards the portal. He jumped and webbed himself quickly and disappeared into the hole. 

Loki realized that their mission was complete. He sent a wave of magic that shocked everyone for a second. This was the signal to retreat. Loki’s army let themselves be pushed back into the portal until everyone was gone. Then the portal collapsed behind them. 

Checking themselves after the battle the heroes realized that everyone was alive and accounted for except one. “Where’s Barton?”


	7. First day in Loki's clutches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Loki do with Clint?

Clint struggled against his bindings. He thrashed and wiggled. The Spider didn’t seem to be hampered by the movements. He was carried deep within the castle. There was a room set up for him. It contained a huge bed covered with animal furs. Elaborate sconces lit the room. A sitting area with richly colored pillows. An eating area that had a pitcher of water with fruit and ice floating in it. Through the only other door was a bathing suite with a giant tub and an elaborate seat for waste. The only thing is was missing was windows.

He was placed gently on the bed and left to his own devices. The door wasn’t even closed. The hero continued to struggle. If he could just move enough to get to one of his many knives. His quiver was digging into his back. He was happy that his arrows had come with him but mourned that his bow had been left behind.

After a little over an hour the webbing loosened enough that he was able to reach the blade at his side and cut through the sticky stuff. He leapt up, grabbed another of his knives and ran for the door. 

Bang!

The doorway glowed for a second and the archer was thrown back onto his rear. He definitely bruised himself. The man got up and went toward the opening a little slower. He pushed his hand through the opening and the opening glowed as it pushed back with equal pressure. 

He tried pointed a knife through the doorway. It slid easily until his hand reached the opening. Try as he could, Hawkeye could not push his body through. He threw a pillow out of the room. It bounced off the other wall in the hallway. He plucked a hair out of his head and threw it. It hit the invisible wall and stayed within the room.

Okay, looks like his genetic material stays in the room and anything else can go through. He wondered if it was only him or any living creature. Then he remembered that Parker left with no problems so he figured it was just him. Crap, he hated magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki stood back and looked through his mirror. It was enchanted to show what was happening in his prisoner’s room. The man had given up playing with the doorway and was now trying to pry through the wall. The wall was built using rather large stones and the archer was not going to be able to loosen one anytime soon. To make it more fun, the trickster used his magic to make sure that the damage would heal itself as soon as the prisoner fell asleep destroying what little progress he could do in the hours that he worked.

“Spider!”

“Yes, my Lord?” The slave had bowed down onto one knee. 

“Take the prisoner his meals and make sure he had enough water for the next few days. You are forbidden to talk to him. Make sure that he does not harm you.”

“Yes, my Lord,” The man got up and went to the kitchens to fetch the nightly meal. 

Loki watched for a while. Soon he could see Spider entering the room with a tray. Barton tried to talk and reason with him but was ignored. Before he could leave, the spy jumped on the slave and tried to hold him back. Spider simply kept walked out of the room. The doorway keeping Clint from leaving. 

Oh, this was going to be fun. After a week of this, maybe the spy will be bored enough to talk to him.


	8. Aunt May's loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aunt May.

The heroes paced around the command room. There was very little room but they all managed to move about without running into each other. Now two of their people were captive. They managed to kill about 50 of Loki’s army but no one the was left behind could be kept alive long enough for questioning. The SHIELD liaison was the most upset over that. 

Thor had tried to contact Loki but he had changed locations and Heimdel could not see him.

Stark, Banner, Reeds and Shuri had their heads together going over various ways to track someone through residual portal readings but everything was theory. It would take a long time to figure out the math and build such a machine. They announced that they were going to Wakanda to start work.

After the geniuses left, the fighters decided to go cool off in their various ways. Most went home and worked out their aggression in their home gyms. A few went to the bars. Deadpool went and spied on Aunt May. She was still crying herself to sleep. She had filled out the missing person report over a year ago. She hung flyers and called around. No one had seen her little boy. 

After she fell asleep, Deadpool snuck into Aunt May’s apartment. He cleaned up the place a bit. He did her dishes and threw out the leftover food that the loving aunt was saving for her nephew. It had gone bad weeks ago. He left a note telling her that he was one of Parker’s best friends and that he was missed greatly. That he was seen alive and that Wilson will do anything to get him back to her. 

When she woke up hours later to a clean house and the note, she felt something that had almost left her after all of these months. Hope.


	9. Convincing Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Loki get Clint to do his bidding?

“Oh, wall, no,” Clint sighed as he woke up after another day of trying to dig through the wall to see it completely repaired. He never heard anyone come in to fix it and he was a very light sleeper. He even slept with his hearing aids in hoping to catch someone visiting. 

He wasn't even expecting to dig through the wall anymore. It was just a way to relieve his boredom. Eight days. Eight days of doing nothing but sitting around in this room. There were no books, no television, his phone had lost power after the first day. He was Bored with a capital B. 

He had gone through the wardrobe and was currently wearing a long green silk shirt and brown pants. He hated to wear Loki’s colors but his old clothes were beginning to stink.

Three times a day Parker came in with his food. Sometimes wearing the black spider themed pants. Sometimes wearing a similar dark green pair. He was always barefooted and bare chested. Clint could see scrapes and bruises that would heal in a day or so when he was fed dinner. The man was obviously sparring in the afternoon. Clint challenged him a few times but was ignored. He attacked his friend once who just looked at him before using his unusual strength to push him to the floor and webbed his hands down. The archer hated being stuck there for over an hour. 

On the eighth day, his hearing aids finally ran out of battery. Instead of muttering to himself, the man started to sign to himself as he paced around the room. He didn't hear it when someone walked in and cleared himself to announce himself. The spy startled when he turned towards the doorway.

“Loki!” he said a bit louder then intended then jumped up to attack his captor. The spy had not seen Spider behind the Lord. He was quickly disarmed and flung onto the couch.

“Sit,” Loki was calm and strode into the room like he had not just been attacked. He sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his leg across his knee. Spider took a guard position to his left.

Clint stood and started to sign at Loki.

“Now, now,” Loki smiled, “No need for such language.” He pulled a few batteries out of his pocket and put them on the table in front of him. The deaf man made no attempt to pick them up.

“Now, really,” Loki looked disappointed. He flicked his fingers at his slave who went to the bedside table and retrieved the hearing aids. After the batteries were replaced he waited for a chance to hand them back to Clint. During this time the man had been trying to hurt the god in front of him but Loki just laughed as he got up, dodged and hit the smaller man back. 

After a few minutes of sparring, Loki decided that he had had enough. He picked up his opponent and flung him back on the couch. This time using magic to make sure the man stayed put. Spider put the hearing aids in the older man’s ears and then went back to guarding his master who was sitting himself back down onto the chair.

“So, care to talk like an adult or should I move your room to the nursery?” Loki smoothed out a bit of his tunic that had gotten wrinkled in the fight.

“Kill me,” was the answering snarl. “I’m not going to end up as one of your mind controlled slaves again.”

Loki laughed. “Oh, but I don’t want one of those. I already have one, you see.” The god leaned forward. “No, what I want is a challenge. I want someone who will break to my will and follow me on his own volition.”

“That will never happen!:

“We’ll see,” Loki said with a smirk. “Let’s start small. Kiss my boots.”

Clint’s eyebrows went up, “Pft, like that will ever happen.”

Loki smiled at his captive. “You love this boy,” he motioned to Peter. “You want to see him get hurt?”

Spiderman just stood there staring blankly at Hawkeye. At being instructed by his Lord he picked up the knife that had fallen during the earlier sparring section. He held it up to his right arm and sliced across it. He did it again and again. The blood flowed freely from his arm. Finally Clint couldn’t watch his friend flinch with the pain anymore.

“Stop! Even he can’t heal from too much blood loss.” Clint struggled to get off the couch.

“You know what you must do,” Loki flicked his fingers. The hero felt the invisible binds disappear. He fell forward and landed on the floor. He held back a tear as he crawled to Loki and kissed his boots.


	10. Killing Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tries the only escape he can think of

Loki looked with a feeling of satisfaction at his archer kissed his boots. Spider immediately stopped cutting himself. Clint jumped up and took off his shirt. He wrapped Peter’s arm with it tightly. Loki stood up and left the room. his slave used his left arm to hold the fabric to his bleeding left and followed.

Clint sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. This was not going well. Peter had taken his knife but he had others. He pulled one out and held it to his throat. His hand trembled. He willed with all his might but just couldn’t slit it. He tried to cut himself multiple times in multiple places. Each place flashed green and he could not get the knife to touch his skin. He threw the knife away in frustration. 

The bed! He tore a few of the furs and tied them into a noose. He threw the homemade rope over a sconce and tried to slip it over his head. That awful green glow was keeping him from getting the noose into position. He tore the rope into tatters in anger.

He tried to drown himself but he felt himself being pulled out of the water by an invisible force. He tried to ram his head into the wall but he felt himself getting slowed down so that it was like running in water. He tried to not eat or drink. That seemed to be the only thing that worked.

After two days Loki came back into the room. His loyal Spider following. His right arm still bandaged. New bruises were seen on his torso and face.

“You have any good books to read? This is driving me crazy.” Clint didn't even bother getting up from the floor were he lay staring at the ceiling.

“If you want to leave the room all you have to do is ask nicely.” Loki said as he got comfortable in his chair again.

Clint rolled up onto his feet. He paused to let a dizzy spell from dehydration pass. “I need nothing from you.”

“You haven’t been eating, my Hawk,” Loki motioned to the table full of all of the food that had been delivered the last few days. Surprisingly nothing was rotting yet.

“I’m not your hawk!” Clint glared at Loki.

“Well, at least your spirit hasn’t left you yet. Now, what to do...” Loki paced a bit pretending to ponder on his next action. Clint knew that it was going to be bad, whatever happened.

“I know,” Loki gave his captive an evil grin. He waved his slave over gave him permission to act. Spider pulled out a tube from behind his back that the spy hadn’t seen earlier. Clint ran and fought at best as he could but the tube was shoved down his throat and a bad smelling mixture of something was poured into his stomach. When the tube was pulled out he retched and coughed but nothing came up. He was dizzier and began to feel weaker. The concoction was definitely drugged. He fell asleep with Loki looking over him smiling.


	11. Convincing Clint again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another way to control the hero.

Waking up was slow. Clint fought through the grogginess. He finally was able to open his eyes. He was still in that horrible room. He sighed as he got up. Yeah, looks like he was in this for the long run.

He got up and looked in the mirror. His beard was almost full now. He moved on to the table and ate some of the food that was left there. There just didn't seem any reason to continue to kill himself. At least the food didn’t seem to be drugged.

Wait! He ran back to the mirror. Yep. There was a rune painted in red on his forehead. No! He tried to rub it off. It stayed on. He checked. There were no wounds on his body. The symbol wasn’t written with his own blood. 

“You starting to realize now?” Loki appeared behind him. “You are here to stay. To ensure your cooperation you and my Spider are linked. If you hurt yourself, he will also be hurt.”

Spiderman stepped into the room. The same rune was painted on the right side of his forehead. The bandages on his right arm were gone and it looked completely healed but there was a small cut recently on the back of his right hand. 

To prove his point, Loki slapped Clint, hard, pushing him down onto the floor. As the hero got up he saw a matching bruise appear on Peter’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry,” Loki said. “It only goes one way.” For some reason Clint did not feel better with that information.

The god sat himself back down onto his chair. “Let’s see if you remember your lesson. Kiss my boots.”

Clint looked at his friend for a moment. Spiderman just stared back. Sighing, the hero knelt down and kissed the boots. 

“If you ask nicely I’ll let you out of this room.” Loki said as Clint stood back up.

Clint gritted his teeth, “May I please be allowed to leave this room?”

“That didn’t sound nice. And what are you going to do for it?”

“Well, I think I’d kiss your boots again for a Klondike bar.”

“Not what I had in mind,” the Lord said.


	12. Another task for Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Clint have to do to earn some freedom.

“What did you have in mind?” Clint asked with trepidation.

“How about you used those skills you showed me back on Midguard.”

“Ah, how about no.” Clint started to back away. He backed right into Spider. His arms were grabbed and he was lifted up. He was carried to right in front of Loki and forced to kneel. “You come near me with that thing I’ll bite it!”

Loki laughed as he leaned in to his captive, “And what if I told you that either you do this or he does?”

Spider jerked. A look of pure distaste passed quickly over his face. Why? Why would it bother him to please his lord in any way he wished? He had zero experience. Heck, he never even got to kiss a girl. If told, he would do as told. It was as simple as that.

Clint felt the jerk. He looked up to see the revulsion in Peter's face before it was quickly schooled back to zero emotion. Would he force this kid to be abused in that way? Crap.

Clint nodded with his eyes to the floor. Loki undid his straps and put his hand at the back of Clint's head guiding him in. As an added incentive, he kept a knife on hand. Clint knew that if he bit, then both he and Peter would be punished severely. 

The hero opened his mouth and allowed the rather large member to enter it. He worked his tongue around the head as he slowly sank deeper. He bobbed a bit going further down each time until it reached the back of his throat. He did his best to relax but he was chocking a bit. The only other time he did this was when he was mind controlled by Loki. The god above him laughed as both men chocked in front of him. He grabbed Clint’ hair and shoved himself completely down his throat, then quickly pulled back. Clint leaned over to the side and retched. He was able to get control of himself before anything came up but just barely. Peter followed his movements behind him.

When they had control Clint was dragged back to his task. Spider had control of his arms again and Loki had his hand in his hair. He went back to sucking and licking at the member in front of him. He went as far as he could and this time he wasn’t pressed further. The cock was thick and had what felt like bones making bumps under the skin. “Great, ribbed for her pleasure,” he thought.

He backed up and suckled the head for a bit. Loki gasped. After a few seconds there was pressure on the back of Clint’s head. He went back to bobbing up and down. The moans and grunts above him was the only warning he received before his mouth was filled with a salty blast. He swallowed as much as he could but a bit dripped out of the side of his mouth. Peter let go of his arms. He leaned back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

“There! Now let me out of this fucking room!”

“Now now,” Loki stood up as he pulled himself back together. “Is that any way to talk to your lord? Maybe I should keep you in here a little longer.”

“Pfft, whatever. You were never going to let me out anyway,” Clint stood up and got out of Loki's way. He threw an arm to the side, pointing at the door as he spoke. He went over to the table and picked up a glass of something. He needed to get that taste out of his mouth.

Loki shrugged, “Believe what you will. Now follow me.”

Spider stepped into line behind his lord. Clint decided to try following. Loki snapped his fingers as he went through the doorway and it glowed green for a second and then fizzled out. Clint was able to get through!


	13. Daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a day looks like for the hero

The hallway was made of the same stone as the room. There were no windows here either. Rich colorful tapestries and carpets decorated the area. Their footsteps made no sound on the plush flooring. Clint tried to open various doors as he passed but they were all locked.

At the end of the hall was a grand room with stairs leading up. Yep, he was in a basement. He figured as much. They went up to the next level. It led to another grand room with halls leading off in three directions. They took the left doorway. At the end of another string of locked doors was a way outside.

Before they went through the door, Loki grabbed Barton and pulled a collar and leash out of his pocket.

“Ah, no,” Clint backed up but could not shake the stronger man's grip. He found himself with a green metal collar locked tight. He had enough room to breath but he could not get it off. The leash was a chain that led to bracelet that Loki was wearing. Crap, now he couldn’t run as they went through those doors.

It was beautiful. The sky had a pink hue to it like it was sunset all day. The trees were covered in green leaves and a few had purple flowers. The area they walked into was grass covered and there was what looked like stone bleachers to the left. It was full of warriors from different races. There was a throne to the right of the area. Loki led them to this seat and got comfortable. 

Clint had no idea what was going on. He stood by the throne and watched as Peter walked into the middle of the grass. The other warriors joked amongst themselves for a few seconds until one was pushed off the bleachers into the small arena. 

They looked each other up and down. Spider let his arms hand loose. The other warrior went to throw a punch at his opponent. Spider quickly dodged and kicked. The other man was thrown back. He rolled and landed on his feet. He bounced and ran back with a lunge. Spider was grabbed in his torso. He reacted by throwing himself back and flipping so that the strange alien he was fighting was thrown again. 

They continued this way for a while. The other man attacking and Peter tossing him about. Finally Loki yawned. Spider took this as his sign. The next time the opponent came at him he didn’t block or toss. He punched. The man flew back one last time landing hard and didn’t get up. 

The men on the bleachers cheered. A few went and picked up their comrad. After making sure he was still alive they took him to the infirmary. Clint wondered if they had a doctor on staff. He hadn’t seen any servants during his stay here.

“Well, that was fun,” Loki said as he got up. They went back into the castle, leaving Spider to practice with the men.

They went to a room filled with tables and paperwork. Loki sat down at a desk. He looked at Clint and told him to kneel. The hero refused. Loki just shrugged. He took the bracelet off and placed it on the floor. The chain shrunk pulling Clint with it forcing him to lean over and then go on all fours. No matter how hard he tugged the stupid thing could not be picked up.

They stayed that way for hours. Loki worked on his correspondence to his allies in the various realms while the archer cursed and damned the Lord sitting over him. When it came to lunch time Loki simply picked the bracelet up and the chain elongated. Clint was able to stand and follow.

He was brought back to his room. It had been cleaned. There was fresh food on the table and fresh pelts on the bed. Loki removed the chain but left the collar in place. 

“Hey, asshole! You just going to leave this thing?” 

Loki smirked and left the room. He snapped his fingers while walking through the doorway and it glowed green for a second. Clint touched the area. Yep, that stupid invisible wall was back.

Clint found his knives polished and on display along a holder in the wall. He took one and tried to pry open the collar but there was no lock to pick and the seam didn't budge. He threw the knife at a wall in frustration. 

XXXX

The days progressed. Sometimes Clint would be fed and ignored by Spider. Sometimes Loki would come in and claim him for the day. Sometimes Clint would have to earn his right to leave the room, other times he was simply allowed to follow. That stupid chain kept him close. 

One day the archer carved a likeness of Loki into the bed post and spent his time practicing his knife throwing. Soon the picture no longer existed. When he was returned the next day the post had been fixed. 

Bored. Clint was bored.


	14. Heroes to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midguardians didn't give up on their friend.

Back on Earth they were busy. Shuri’s lab was full. Between the scientists and the equipment, there was barely room to move. Reed Richards figured out how to track Loki’s signature magic and open a portal using it to track where they went. Tony Stark figured out how to power the portal. Shuri was fine tuning the device so that it didn’t fry them during their journey.

When it was small and portable enough that they could transport it in a quinjet they loaded one up and took it to the scene of the fight. They gathered everyone that was at the previous fight. Most were going to stay behind and hopefully be bored but they were ready to ensure that the only people returning through the portal were those they wanted to return.

The structure took ten hours to set up. Those chosen to enter the portal were Thor, Captain America and Black Widow. They decided that stealth was the most important for the trip. They hoped that this was going to be more than a fact finding mission but they had no information on what they were getting themselves into and wanted to keep the numbers down in case of errors with the portal. A few were angry to be left behind but they understood.

Shuri started the system up and a sizzling sound occurred. The air in the area heated up and wind swirled around them. The wind centered on a space a few feet in front of the machine. It kept moving in a circle until a portal slowly opened up in the middle. The wind abruptly stopped but the portal remained open. It was about a ten foot circle allowing the heroes to enter easily. The land on the other side was flush with different shades of green. It was twilight and two moons could be seen in the distance. 

The chosen three each took a deep breath and stepped through.


	15. Another rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Loki does when bored

Loki was bored. He and Clint were watching Spider practice with the men. It was the same as yesterday and the day before. He stood up. That halted the sparring match as their Lord had never done this before. He motioned the bleeding man that Spider had been playing with to get out of the way. He scurried to the bleachers. 

Loki dragged Clint by his leash to the middle of the field. With just a look Spider grabbed Clint's arms and pinned them behind his back. Clint sighed. He was getting really tired of this position. Surprisingly he was not brought to his knees like earlier that day. The god took out the knife that was covered in runes and brought it up to look at it for a moment. 

With a quick slash he cut Clint’s arm. Then he waited for Spiders arm to get the same cut. He mixed the blood that was on the knife with the two types. Then he brought out the quill from the other day. It managed to suck up every drop of blood that was on the knife. Loki chanted and the air around them seemed to turn slightly green. 

Clint hissed at the pain as the rune was slowly and delicately drawn into his skin. Peter's eyes narrowed at the pain but he showed no outward sign of it as the same rune appeared on his skin. It took about twenty minutes for the chanting and drawing to be completed. At Loki’s nod Spider dropped the archer. 

Clint shook his head to clear it. He was surprised to feel that the rune was not bleeding. He had a huge headache. He looked up in time to see Loki punch Spider. The slave took a few steps back to keep his balance. At the same time Clint felt his face bloom with pain. Oh, that’s what it did. 

“I’m curious,” Loki, “How well you would fight to protect someone when it's also your own skin on the line.”

Loki walked over to his seat and then told all of his men to attack the two heroes. All of the soldiers got up at once and attacked. There were over fifty of them. The two men weaved and ducked. They did their best to keep the others off of them but there was no choice but to attack back. Spider held nothing back. He twisted necks and punched through rib cages. Hawkeye managed to grapple a sword off of one of the attackers and turned into a whirling blade of fury. 

It was a complete slaughter. 

The field was filled with bodies. Not a single one of Loki’s men was left. For the rest of his life Clint will never be able to figure out why they fought to the last. He will always mourn the useless loss of life.


	16. Heroes continue to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three heroes find their two missing friends.

The portal dropped them off in a field with ankle high plants that looked more like ivy then grass. The trees seemed to move on their own accord instead of with the wind. The heroes took a brief look around and then headed through the trees in what looked like a path. It was overgrown but had definitely been cut. It was too wide and straight to be a natural phenomenon.

They walked for most of the day. Gradually they could see a large stone structure in the distance. As they got closer they could tell it was a castle built on the top of a steep hill. The steps leading up to it spiraling clockwise. The heroes looked at each other then readied their weapons and started to climb. 

Their anxiety only grew as they didn’t encounter anyone. They entered the castle proper and saw a few shadows flitting off in the distance that could possibly be staff but no one greeted them. They walked a bit before they heard a horrible scream. It was followed by many many more. They reached a window that looked down upon a field.

There on the lawn was Loki sitting on a throne looking very pleased. Their missing comrades were in the middle of the field in a fight for their lives. The entire army was attacking. Peter used his bare hands to break necks and his feet to kick in rib cages. Clint was using a set of swords to cut through anyone who came close. Both men were bleeding and obviously tired but they kept fighting. 

The three heroes ran to find a staircase. By the time they reached the battle it was over. Loki had stood up and was preening over his two warriors. The three skidded to a halt. They didn't want to fight their friends who were panting trying to catch their breathes while Loki gloated over finally having two of the best warriors in the galaxy at his bidding. He looked manic as he walked in the blood covered grass. 

After a few seconds the villain finally noticed the heroes. “Ah, we have witnesses to out little victory!”

“Loki, give us back our friends,” The Captain insisted.

“No,” Loki simply answered as he signaled his warriors to attack.

“Crap,” yelled Hawkeye as he tripped Spider who was about to attack his friend. Peter fell down hard but managed to twist and somersault back to his feet. 

Spider then ran up to Captain America with a punch that should have broken his jaw but the Captain was quick with his shield and Spider managed to break his fist upon the shield. Though Spider growled through the pain Hawkeye was screaming and holding his hand in the background. 

Thor was confused but the Black Widow picked it up pretty quickly, “Try not to hurt them. They’re linked!”

Thor growled about dishonor and charged his brother. Loki spun his staff and made come here motions with his hands. They clashed: hammer to staff. Lightening cut across the sky as the clouds converged over the field. The rain was fierce. It made it difficult to dodge Spider’s blows as Captain America, the Black Widow and Hawkeye all tried to subdue him. 

Thor and Loki seemed to dance as they hit and dodged. It was very obvious that the two had been sparring for centuries and knew each other perfectly. With no new tricks to bring they were at a stalemate but they kept trying.

The other groups were having trouble of their own. Spider was simply faster and stronger then the other three. Finally an exhausted Hawkeye turned to his friends, “Knock me out!”

“What?” the Captain couldn’t believe that his friend was willing to risk even more damage.

“It should stop him. Knock me out!”

The Black Widow wasted no time arguing. She pulled a syringe out of her belt and plunged it into Clint’s thigh. As Hawkeye became woozy so did Peter. Soon both were sleeping.

Loki looked over during his fight and saw that his warriors had lost. He gave a final shove to his opponent and spun. Suddenly there were ten Loki’s running away in different directions. Thor used his hammer to run through them all but too many got away. One of them was the real Loki.


	17. Back at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up at the Avenger compound.

Spider woke up in a white room. The beeping of the monitors told him that he was in the medical wing of the Avenger compound. He looked around for his master. When he only saw Stark sleeping in the chair beside him he started to panic. The quickening of the heart monitor caused Tony to snort awake. 

“Peter!”

The young man panicked. He jumped from the bed onto the ceiling pulling out his IV and ripping the monitors in the process. He needed to get to his master. Where was Loki?

“Peter, calm down. Please. Just get off the ceiling.” Tony held his hands up to show that he didn’t have his repulsors on him.

The other Avengers were alerted and were quickly to the hallway out side of Parker's medical room. They didn’t enter to give him some space but there were no windows and they cut off any chance of his escape.

“Where is my Lord?” Peter kept looking around.

“Loki ran off, leaving you behind,” Steve said from the doorway. “We just want to help you. Please get down.”

“No!” Spider launched himself off the ceiling kicking Captain America down as he entered the hallway. He broke the Black Widows arm and was about to smash Falcon’s face into the floor when he felt woozie and fell down asleep.

A little further down the hallway Clint laid on the floor with a syringe in his arm.

******

Both men woke up in the medical lab again. This time Peter was cuffed to the bed with chains designed to hold the Hulk but sized down to Spiderman's scrawny wrists. The prisoner wrestled with the restraints and the bed but was unable to leave. 

At the same time Clint woke up in the bed next to him. He felt anxious and scared. Great. Now emotions were going through the link. He tried his best to send back feelings of calm and hope.

Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner were talking in the corner about ideas on removing the mind control. When they realized that Clint was awake as well they went over to him and asked a bunch of questions. After they were done with the usual check they started to ask about the runes and how they controlled the wearer. Clint didn’t have much to tell them. He just knew that his linked Peter to him and that it took two runes to complete the link. 

The runes were tattooed onto the skin. The first thing they tried was laser removal but it didn’t work. It seems that the runes had to be completely gone for the control to be gone. At least they hoped that by removing the runes they would remove Loki’s influence.

On Clint’s insistence they finally put both men under and used a scalpel to remove the rune that Barton had told them sent Peter’s wounds to him. As they cut out the skin the skin on Peter also came off. The doctor's quickly replaced the skin on both men with a artificial skin that the medical part of Stark Enterprises had perfected with the help of the Fraunhofer Institute in Germany. This newest version was actually still in the testing stage so there was a lot of worry and concern that it wouldn’t work. 

The doctors didn’t want to cut any further until they knew that the procedure worked. The waited until both men woke up and then used a variety of tests including pricking Peter’s very uncooperative finger to see if Clint also bleeds. When he didn’t they declared it a success. But how to remove it from Peter with his constant fighting? They couldn’t keep him sedated for the weeks that safe removal would take.

Thor came in to visit his friends. He was very sorry about the pain and suffering his brother had caused. Dr Banner came over to him and asked him if he could read the runes. Well, they were a completely clear language to the god. He pointed out which rune controlled and which rune actually benefited the young man.

“Benefits?” Dr. Cho was a little shocked. “We just assumed that they were all for control.

Thor laughed, “Oh, no. A lot of these actually benefit the young hero. Like this one,” He pointed to one at the hip, “allows him to ignore his doubts and use the full potential of his abilities.”

“Can you list all of the runes and what they say?” The doctors were excited. If they only had to remove a couple of runes then there was a much greater chance that the young boy would not be scarred.


	18. Peter cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up as himself again.

The doctors worked with Thor throughout the next two hours. They removed the runes that demanded obedience and sacrifice first. Then they allowed their patient to rest. Many hours later, when he woke up, Peter looked around the room confused.

Clint was still in the bed next to him but instead of laying down he was sitting with his feet off the side playing with his phone. His head was bandaged but otherwise he looked fine. “Hey, kid. You're up!”

Peter just nodded his head. Clint helped him get a drink and he coughed a few times before trying to speak. He hadn’t been doing much talking lately and his voice was a little rough.

“Is he gone for good?” the young man finally asked.

Clint knew more than anything what that question meant. “Yeah, Peter. He’s still out there but we got him out of your head.”

“Good,” Peter was relieved. He still felt weird but there was no pull to seek out his lord.

Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho came in upon hearing that their patient was awake. They explained that they were able to remove the controlling runes but his skin would take awhile to heal and there will be minimal scarring. Peter didn’t care. He was just happy to be back.

When the runes that were left were discussed the young hero had no problem making up his mind. He wanted them all gone. He knew that his usual fears and anxiety would return but that was him. Not some robotenous spider that did Loki’s bidding with no emotion. 

They agreed to space out the removal to allow his body time to heal. With his exhilarated healing factor they should be able to remove the rest of the runes within a week.

Aunt May chose that moment to run into the room. She didn't even slow down. She tackled Peter into a hug that laid her over his body. He bit back a yelp and hugged her back. They took a few minutes to just enjoy being reunited before she backed away and stood up. 

“Peter!” there were tears in her eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry, Aunt May!” she shushed him but he had to get it out. “You know that I would never leave you on purpose.”

“I know,” is all she said as she sat next to him on the bed and fixed his hair. She was just noticing the bandages along one side of his body and wanted to know what happened to her little boy but for right now she was content to just look at him and know that he was alive.


	19. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets back into civilization

Peter healed with no scarring. He loved his accelerated healing. He was able to go home to his Aunt at the end of the week. They did every test they could think of with the help of Dr. Strange and there seemed to be no hint of magic left in his system. 

Peter had to redo his senior year. He had been taken at the beginning of the school year and missed out on graduating with all of his classmates. Instead of returning to a normal school he chose to do his final year in cyber school. He finished all of his online classes early and was admitted to MIT with a good recommendation from Stark Industries. He even managed to get a scholarship from the Maria Stark Foundation.

He took a few months to get used to being himself again but soon got the itch to be Spiderman. He resumed his nocturnal activities with fervor. The local criminals noticed that it wasn’t safe for them in Queens anymore and it became known as one of the safer neighborhoods to go out at night in. At least during school breaks. During college Spiderman was seen in the Boston-Cambridge area.

Clint was having a harder time returning. Stupid Loki and his stupid obsession with the archer. Hawkeye was done. He handed the mantel completely over to Kate and decided to retire. He had plenty of money so he became a full time landlord. With Lucky to keep him company, he managed to avoid trouble for over a month before it found itself on his door. With the bandages still on his head from the healing skin, he went to save the world again. One day his retirement will stick. One day.


End file.
